Sweet Partner
by Nariakinishimuraya
Summary: -[NaruHina Fanfiction By Nariaki] -[Genre: Romance, Mature, Comedy, Drama] -[Warning 18] Partner, bagi mereka bukan hanya partner kencan buta. Tapi mereka merasakan bagaimana indahnya cinta yang tumbuh perlahan tanpa mereka sadari. Walaupun Hinata yakin jika Naruto sama sekali tak mencintainya mengingat banyak perempuan yang menyewa jasanya sebagai teman kencan.
1. chapter 1

Senyuman mengembang dari bibir semerah cerinya. Ia tak menyangka akan melakukan hal gila ini, hanya dengan satu tombol akan mengubah segalanya.

' _Klik_ '

"Oke,... Sekarang dan seterusnya aku tak akan pernah dikatakan J.o.m.b.l.o muehehe" ia menyeringai atau mungkin tersenyum miring dengan tatapan horror tepat pada wajah seorang pemuda berambut cepak berwarna kuning.

"Kyuubi-kun... Nama samarannya lumayan. Tingginya err sangat cukup, parasnya... Perfect" gumamnya, ia menyidik-nyidik rupa pria itu.

"Bahkan mungkin badan kekarnya cukup membuat para gadis meleleh" pekiknya saat melihat foto pria itu disebuah akun Instagram, badannya yang bak patung itu tercetak jelas dari balutan T-shirts tipis berwarna biru laut.

' _Wow aku tak menyangka akhirnya kita berpisah Kyuu-kun!'_

' _Aku menunggumu Kyuu-kun, datanglah pada mimpiku walau satu hari!! '_

' _Aku mencintaimu Kyuubi-kun! Aku ingin menyewa jasamu lagi! Akan ku gandakan uangnya!'_

' _Kencan sewaan ini benar-benar menakjubkan, aku bahkan merasakan manisnya berpacaran Huhuhu... Aku merindukanmu '_

Banyak comment-comment tak jelas yang muncul membuat Hinata semakin penasaran dengan rupa asli pria bernama samaran Kyuubi itu.

"Err aku juga menunggumu...~~

 _"Kyuu-kun, My Prince"_

\--

 **NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Naruto Belong Masasshi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance, Ecchi, Comedy**

\--

Tangan kekarnya menggenggam smartphone bermerk terkenal itu, hanya dalam beberapa detik bentuknya yang semula kotak menjadi tak beraturan.

"Sialan! Kubilang aku ingin berhenti bodoh!" Ia berteriak nyaris histeris jika tak ingat kini ia berada didalam kantor pusat di Tokyo yang akhir-akhir ini cukup terkenal.

Nafasnya tak terkontrol dan tangannya terus bergetar, lelaki bersurai pirang itu ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan memuakkan ini. Ia lelah, ia seperti seorang barang yang ditukar disana dan disini.

"Kumohon, izinkan aku berhenti dari pekerjaan gila ini. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal, tak bisakah kau mengerti sedikit saja?!" Naruto, pria bermarga asli Uzumaki itu berteriak kembali.

"Cih, baiklah jika itu maumu Kyuu akh maksudku Uzumaki-san. Penyewa yang satu ini menjadi pelanggan terakhirmu bagaimana?" tanyanya bisa dibilang layaknya negosiasi.

"Terserah asalkan ini benar-benar menjadi yang terakhir, aku tak peduli" seperkian detik pintu tertutup dengan kasar membuat tanda tanya besar bagi pegawai yang baru lewat dari ruangan itu.

\--

Helaan nafas dari lelaki yang mungkin adalah Direktur perusahaan itu kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang namanya kini melejit naik dikalangan kaum hawa membuat banyak orang mengenalnya hanya saja dengan nama 'Kyuu-kun' atau mereka menyebutnya 'Kyuubi-kun' atau bahkan 'Tuan Tampan'

Nama-nama itu membuatnya muak ingin mencakar gedung yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Jika boleh ia hanya ingin hidup bebas setidaknya setelah ini ia ingin pergi ke suatu pulau, berlibur selama beberapa tahun dari kesibukan kota Jepang.

Kulit tan eksotis, mata sebiru samudera, dan badan tegap kekar. Siapa yang akan menghalau jika lelaki itu adalah pemuda tertampan di dunia? Yang ada seluruh kaum hawa bersujud dihadapannya.

Para gadis konglomerat maupun gadis bak seorang barbie semuanya telah ia lelehkan. Seperti es mungkin (?)

"Memiliki paras tampan sangat memuakkan" peruntukan tak biasanya dari seorang lelaki. Jika lelaki lain ingin memiliki paras bak model sedangkan Naruto hanya ingin wajah seperti lelaki biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada bumbu 'Sangat Tampan'

Hari ini ia akan pergi kesuatu tempat dimana ia telah berjanjian lebih dahulu dengan gadis asal Hyuuga bernama Hinata jika tidak salah.

Dipikirannya ini hanya terakhir kalinya ia berkencan bayaran. Tapi siapa tahu ini akan menjadi kesekian kalinya ia berkencan dengan Hyuuga Hinata?

"Ck, lama sekali!" Naruto berucap lesuh, sudah menunggu sekian menit tapi sosok Hyuuga itu tak muncul-muncul dihadapannya. Tak biasanya ada gadis yang ingin berkencan denganku bisa telat, pikirnya.

Dengan pelan ia melangkah mendekati ayunan taman, sudah berapa tahun ia tak merasakan nyamannya taman dan indahnya senja?

Menduduki papan ayunan dan perlahan mengayunnya lambat laun. Memejamkan mata untuk meresapi bagaimana sejuknya angin dan bagaimana hangat-dinginnya sore hari.

"Tak ku sangka tuan tampan bisa sekonyol ini" kekehan kecil terdengar dari sampingnya. Iris sapphire itu terbuka menatap sisi kanannya dimana terdapat gadis bersurai indigo tengah duduk di atas papan ayunan sama seperti dirinya.

"Konyol? Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto pelan, ia tak ingin berdebat hari ini. Ia lelah berdebat dengan atasannya siang tadi.

"Ya, kau tau? Ini ayunan khusus anak dibawah 14 tahun dan kau sudah tua atau mungkin emm dua kali lipat dari pengarahannya khehehe" kikiknya lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu! Kau Hinata? Gadis jomblo yang menyewa lelaki tampan? Cih, apa tak ada yang menyukaimu hingga kau terpaksa berkencan online?" kali ini giliran Naruto yang menggodanya gadis itu.

"Yayaya kau menang rubah sialan!" sedangkan si gadis hanya mendengus kesal menjawab perkataan Naruto. Tawa renyah dilayangkan dari lelaki tampan itu menyapa indah pendengaran Hinata.

Tanpa mereka sadari, keduanya merasa seakan takdir mendekatkan keduanya. Takdir membawa mereka hingga untuk pertama kalinya blue sapphire menatap ametyst penuh takjub.

"Matamu indah"

Keduanya terpaku tak percaya jika mereka mengatakan satu kalimat yang sama dalam waktu yang sama juga.

\--

"Nikmatilah dulu cemilannya. Nanti akan kuberi tahu apa tugasmu"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan terduduk nyaman di atas sofa, entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya ia gugup berdekatan dengan gadis yang menyewanya.

Kakinya melangkah menjauh dari sofa berwarna coklat muda itu. Hingga ia menemukan suatu ruangan diarea dapur yang tampaknya adalah kamar mandi.

Tanpa permisi ia membuka pintu perlahan, dan saat pertama kali ia masuk ia disuguhkan punggung mungil yang tak terbalut kain.

' _Shitt, aku salah ruangan_!'

Ia hanya membatin seperti itu, sebelum gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan cepat Naruto bersembunyi di samping toilet duduk.

"Badanku sungguh lengket, hufft apa tak apa ia disana sendiri?" gumam Hinata, tangannya terulur untuk membuka celana pendeknya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Walaupun ia telah berkencan puluhan kali dengan gadis lajang ataupun wanita beranak tapi ia tak pernah memiliki waktu untuk menikmati suguhan macam ini.

' _Jika aku keluar yang ada ia akan berteriak dan mungkin paling parah aku berakhir di kantor polisi. Jika aku disini... Bagian bawahku tak terkontrol sialan!'_ batin Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Irisnya tak bisa lepas dari tubuh tanpa busana Hinata yang memunggunginya, walau batinnya berteriak untuk menunduk saja daripada melihat hal tak senonoh yang terpatri didepan mata.

"La la lalala~" perlahan Hinata menyalakan shower hingga tetesan air itu mengenai rambut indigonya yang kini kian basah kuyup.

" _Ghh_ " dan tanpa sadar nampaknya Naruto tengah kesakitan dengan sesuatu itu hingga menggeram pelan dengan mata yang tertutup terkadang terbuka. Padahal ia tak melakukan apapun pada sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Ini semakin tak terkontrol, aku harus keluar" gumamnya pelan tapi entah kenapa tubuh dengan pikirannya tak bisa berkompromi seperti biasanya, seakan Hinata adalah magnet yang membuat tubuhnya lumpuh.

 _Drug_

' _Sialan_!' dan tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol sabun hingga terjatuh. Hinata berbalik sedangkan ia -pria itu melihat seluruh tubuh Hinata. Bibirnya yang merah, kulitnya yang mulus, dan dadanya yang mencuat besar terpampang jelas di mata sapphire nya.

Namun Hinata kembali berbalik, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan ritual mandinya yang sempat tertunda.

' _Keluar_!' batinnya dan kali ini ia dapat meloloskan diri dari dalam kamar mandi. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah.

Langkahnya kian cepat dan ia memilih untuk kembali menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa. Tangannya melebar memberikan kesan nyaman dan bagian kakinya sengaja dilipat untuk menutupi sesuatu yang kini tegang itu.

Naruto sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hubungan badan dengan seorang perempuan, ia tak punya waktu jika hanya untuk menuntaskan nafsu birahinya hingga kini ia masih tersegel dengan kata 'perjaka' diusia yang cukup tua, sekitar 25 tahun.

" _Ghh_ , sialan!" ia mengacak surainya hingga tak beraturan, tak bisa dipungkiri jika bayang-bayang tubuh telanjang Hinata terus terpampang dalam pikirannya.

"Anoo, gomenne Kyuu-kun jika kau menunggu lama" dan gadis yang ia bayangkan tadi kini berada didepannya dengan hanya sebalut handuk putih yang melilit tubuh mungilnya.

"Ekhem, ah ya tak apa" kepalanya ia tolehkan kearah lain agar tatapannya tak tertuju pada area tubuh yang menonjol dari bagian para perempuan.

"Etto, bisa geser sedikit?"

' _Ayolah Hyuuga-san, kau tak memakai pakaian, kau ingin membuat bahaya di sekitarmu?'_ Naruto mengumpat dalam hatinya, kini Hinata tepat disampingnya dengan polos seolah tak tahu letak kesalahannya.

Kulit Hinata bersentuhan dengan pakaiannya, walau tak secara langsung kulit berbeda warna itu bertemu tapi sungguh Naruto dapat membayangkan bagaimana mulusnya kulit gadis itu.

Suasana bagi Naruto canggung namun Hinata menanggapinya dengan mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk kecil yang berada di genggamannya.

"Kau... Sebaiknya berganti baju dulu, Hinata" ucap Naruto terbata bukan maksudnya ia mencoba tak menggeram dalam ucapannya barusan.

"Tentu setelah aku mengeringkan rambutku, dan omong-omong kenapa wajahmu merah? Demam?" tanya Hinata dan dibalas raut tak suka dari Naruto.

"Kumohon, beri jarak... Kau tak ingin aku bersikap aneh kan?"

"Kau sudah bersikap aneh sejak aku datang Kyuu-san, Aaaa aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan" Hinata lagi-lagi menggodanya dengan membisikkan tepat pada telinga Naruto.

Hembusan nafas itu, dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang nyaris melompat dari tempat asalnya.

"Kau... Terangsang?"

 **-TBC-**

 **Ohayou Gozaimasu, fic multichapter baru ini berbau mesum 'ecchi' dan mungkin lain kali akan masuk ke 'hentai' maaf jika penulisannya kurang memuaskan, dan maaf bila tema cerita yang monoton. Mohon pahami, :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tangan tannya menyalakan tombol power pada shower yang akan membasahi tubuhnya dengan tetesan air dingin. Walau rasa dingin bak bermandikan es kini tengah merajai tubuhnya, ia paksa sekuat tenaga menahan perasaan panas dalam dirinya.

Mengingat tatapan sayu Hinata kala ia mengecup pelan bibir mungil merona itu, kala ia perlahan menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri kini ia tengah mengingat momen mendebarkan tadi sore, sebelum ia kembali kerumahnya.

Senyuman dari sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang serasa berbeda dari banyak gadis yang pernah ia kencani. Rasanya mendebarkan dan begitu menggelitik membuat tubuhnya seakan tak bisa terkontrol dengan jelas saat bersama dengan gadis manis itu.

" _Naruto-kun"_ suaranya -lenguhannya saat ia mengakhiri ciuman dibibir Hinata saat itu terlintas. Kala pertama kalinya ada gadis yang memanggil namanya begitu mendamba, begitu membutuhkan, begitu istimewa.

Ia tak mendengar panggilan Kyuu-kun maupun Kyuubi-kun dari bibir Hinata. Yang ia dengar adalah kata Naruto -nama aslinya.

" _Hhhn~ Naruto-kun_ " walau kini air dingin itu mengguyur tubuhnya tapi badannya masih terasa panas. Desahan Hinata masih terngiang dengan jelas di indra pendengarannya seakan berdengungan terlintas kesana-kemari.

 _Dug_

Tangannya terkepal erat, ia menutup matanya membiarkan iris blue sapphire itu tenggelam sesaat. Tetesan air mengucur dari rambut, badan kekar berotot nya, dan berujung pada kaki hingga lintas kepojok kamar mandi.

"Kalau begini terus sia-sia saja aku mandi air dingin!!!" ia menggeram frustasi menjenggut rambut pirangnya dan menghentakkan kakinya keras.

" _Naruto-kun kumohon~ ahn_ " setiap detik suara itu terus menggema membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Hinata"

\--

 **NaruHina Fanfiction**

 **Naruto Belong Masasshi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Romance, Ecchi, Comedy**

Kejadian tadi sore, tunggu kejadian tadi sore ya? Hinata tak ingin mengingatnya ia malu mengakui jika ia tertarik 1000, 999% pada sosok lelaki yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Walau sebenarnya tadi tanpa sengaja ia keceplosan mengatakan apakah Naruto terangsang tapi hal itu membuahkan hasil manis dimana dirinya baru saja merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang diberikan seorang ikemen macam Naruto.

"Huaaaaa" wajahnya memerah dengan tangan yang menutup mulut erat. Orang lain yang melihat keadaan Hinata seperti ini juga pasti sudah beranggapan jika gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tengah jatuh cinta pada seorang pria.

Uzumaki Naruto, jangan bilang Hinata tak mengetahui asal-usul dari sosok lelaki itu, ia sudah menjadi seorang stalker cukup handal karena sejak dulu ia sering sekali men-stalk para lelaki tampan.

Dan tada~ ia mendapatkan satu orang ikemen dari puluhan ikemen yang ia stalk.

Keluarga, bisnis, masalah ekonomi, kedekatannya dengan para gadis, dan bahkan sampai kenalan dan teman-teman Naruto sudah Hinata ketahui. Ia layaknya seseorang yang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak kecil.

Ia juga sudah menjalin pertemanan diam-diam dengan Uzumaki Kushina -Ibu Naruto yang kini tengah berada di Swiss, kalian pasti tau medsos, dan Hinata menggunakannya sebagai alat pembantu untuk membuatnya semakin dekat dengan sosok yang ia puja sudah lebih dari 3 bulan ini.

Kembali pada cerita...

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau sudah memberikan tanda kepemilikanmu padaku, k-k-k-kissmark ini..." ia berargumen sendiri didepan kaca besar yang mempertontonkan dirinya tengah menggunakan kaos putih oblong dipadukan dengan hot pants abu.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh bagian lehernya -dimana sesuatu berwarna merah layaknya gigitan serangga itu berada. Senyuman malu-malu ia layangkan pada pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Kissmark ini membuatku yakin untuk mendekatiku lebih jauh lagi Naruto-kun" ucapnya kembali dalam diam, walau tak ada yang mendengarnya tapi ia yakin suatu saat ia akan mengatakannya -mengatakan jika ia telah menunggu masa-masa dimana hidup tua bersama dengan Naruto.

 _Impiannya_

"Kyaaaaa tadi sore memalukan sekali!!!" Menggulingkan badannya kesana-kemari dengan tawa yang renyah menyertai setiap kata tanpa saringan yang berujung kata-kata frontal tak jelas dari sosok Hinata.

"Ia sungguh gentle menyentuh ku ohh Kami-sama aku bisa gila jika mengingat itu terus menerus!" ya, bahkan kini Hinata sudah gila.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Meraih tengkuknya dan memeluk tubuh ramping yang hanya menggunakan balutan handuk putih, mencium bibirnya pelan walau sedikit menuntut meminta lebih dari tempelan bibir._

 _Hinata sedikit oleng dengan musibah yang kini terjadi itu, dadanya menempel erat dengan dada bidang Naruto. Bahkan Hinata merasakan detakan jantung pria yang tengah menciumnya itu._

 _Merasakan udara yang kian menipis disertai rasa geli karna tangan Naruto yang semula berada di pinggangnya kini tengah menyusup masuk naik kedalam paha Hinata._

 _Hinata kira efek ciuman tidak akan segila ini. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia memperdalam ciumannya dengan tangan yang menangkup rahang tegas pria itu._

 _"Naruh-kunh -hh"_

 _Setelah melepaskan ciuman pertamanya akhirnya Hinata dapat merasakan pasokan oksigen yang sempat tak ia hidup beberapa saat._

 _Sedangkan Naruto yang kini mulai kelabakan karna nafsu yang merajai tubuhnya hingga tangan tangannya tak terkontrol untuk menjamah tubuh cantik Hinata._

 _Sapphire nya melirik bola ametyst gadis itu, tatapannya sayu seakan menantang ingin lebih, pipinya akh bahkan wajahnya kini memerah, dan bibirnya yang basah mengkilat karna ia cium tadi._

 _Menggoda, demi apapun suguhan macam ini tak akan ada lelaki yang kuat menahan nafsunya. Wajah imut, tubuh mentok yang hanya berbalut sebuah handuk, dan jangan lupakan kulit mulus layaknya porselen._

 _"Naruto-kun~" tangan lentiknya mencoba membasuh keringat Naruto yang entah sejak kapan menetes membuat Hinata ingin sekali mencium pelipis, pipi, rahang, bahkan seluruh tubuh milik Naruto._

 _"Naruto-kun"_

 _Dan lagi pandangan mereka terkunci mereka mengerti sarat itu. Isyarat yang mengatakan jika mereka kini tengah diambang nafsu yang merajai keduanya hingga meraka tak dapat menahan gejolak menginginkan satu sama lain lagi untuk beberapa waktu kedepan._

 _"Hinata" ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, membuat kedua bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Saling memainkan lidah, bertukar saliva, bahkan saling menggingit mesra bibir pasangan masing-masing._

 _Dan ketika itu Naruto mengarahkan ciumannya pada leher Hinata. Memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dibeberapa tempat diarea leher jenjang gadis manis yang tengah ia cicipi itu._

 _"Hhhn~ Naruto-kun" desahan pertama perempuan yang ia dengar. Terdengar sangat erotis, sangat mendamba, dan sangat menginginkan._

 _Kecupannya beralih pada dada Hinata yang masih terbungkus oleh handuk putih. Ia membukanya perlahan dan kembali mengecup, memberikan tanda merah pada daerah selanjutnya._

 _"Naruto-kun kumohon~ ahn" hilang sudah akal sehatnya saat mendengar Hinata menanggil namanya lagi, sampai tanpa sadar gadis itu menggerakkan kakinya pada selangkangan Naruto._

 _Bukan sebuah footsie dimana seorang perempuan menggoda lelaki dengan memainkan kejantanannya menggunakan kaki. Tapi ini sebuah tendangan manis yang dihadiahi Hinata._

 _"Akh ittei!!" hilang sudah nafsu mereka yang tinggal sedikit lagi akan berakhir di ranjang tanpa sehelai benang pun._

 _"Go-gomen!"_

 ** _Flashback end._**

Hinata sangat menyesal dengan kejadian itu, ia tanpa sengaja menggerakkan kakinya hingga memukul selangkangan Naruto padahal sebenarnya ada rasa menggelitik ketika Naruto memangut-mangut nipple nya.

"Hhh- apalah dayaku, waktu tak bisa terulang lagi" gumamnya, yah walaupun begitu ia masih bisa memintanya pada Naruto kan? Yups ia tau bagaimana cara menggoda Naruto.

Dan well ia sebenarnya tahu jika Naruto akan mengintipnya dan ia sudah tau itu dari awal Naruto masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Ia sengaja memamerkan tubuh mulusnya, meliukkan tubuhnya se-erotis mungkin walau dari belakang.

Dan itu manjur guysss, hanya berbagi tips bagi Ibu rumah tangga yang ingin membuat hormon suami naik. Cukup buka pintu sedikit, biarkan dia mengintip atau kalian tak usah mengunci kamar mandi kalian.

Jika mangsa sudah masuk dalam kandang maka bergeraklah secara erotis, kalian tau bagaimana iklan sabun mempraktekkan mandinya yang memamerkan kaki putih didalam bathtub? Coba lakukan itu.

Itukah tips yang Hinata buat hari ini, yaaa semoga saja itu membantu mengingat kini banyak kaum wanita juga ingin melakukan sexs dengan gaya liar.

Yah- seperti Hinata yang kini tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kushina yang berada di Swiss melalui jejaring sosial Facebook.

"Kushina baa-chan apa kabar?"

" ** _Kyaaa Hinata kau manis sekali ttebane! Dan ngomong-ngomong sebaiknya kau menggunakan syal_** " dalam monitor laptop Kushina menunjuk pada leher Hinata yang penuh bercak merah.

"E-eh?! Etto hehehe"

" ** _Daijoubu, padahal aku berharap kau menikah dengan anakku ttebane!"_** balas Kushina,

' _Padahalkan aku memang melakukannya dengan anakmu, sedikit lagi_.' batinnya, poor Hinata

 **~ TBC ~**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk yang telah review dan menjadikan fic ini favorite**.

 **Sunflowerhinawari** : Makasih semangatnya arigato gazaimasu telah membaca :)

 **Keigaky-kun** : Bukan fic pertama senpai, senpai bisa nemuin ini di wattpad :)

 **Gummy-chan** : Ini udah up :)

 **Resign Evil** : Awalnya juga pikirannya sama, tapi itu memang pemikiran awal Nari saat lihat Naru yang tampan :) maaf kalau ini agak berlebihan hehe

 **M3L0** : Makasih sudah memberi jejak :)

 **LuluK-chaN479** : Udah up senpai :)

 **Taupik354** : Ayooo jangan terlalu penasaran senpai, nanti struk haha

 **Musasi** : Ini memang sudah ada di wattpad senpai :)

 **NAMENNY** : Arigato senpai :)

 **Kurogane Hizashi** : Uwaa kenapa nangis senpai :'(

 **Despasito11** : Maaf baru up senpai :)

 **Angeli Kyuu** : Iya nih, Hina agresif banget hehe

 **Gaara Van Astrea** : Kalo ada chapter mature nari peringatkan kok diawal chapter, jadi kalo senpai gakmau baca tinggal tunggu up yang baru hehe

 **Guest** : Arigato :)

 **Rena** : Sudah up senpai :)


End file.
